Avengers, meet pjo
by Leorocks5
Summary: Clint is the son of Apollo. When he sees percy, annabeth, nico, and Thalia at a new shwarma place after a battle, things get interesting...very interesting. Percabeth, clintasha. R&r. this has been redone.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Clint** wasn't really listening: not to Tony, who was jabbering on about the avengers latest battle, not to Natasha, who seemed to be talking to him, not to Steve, who- "Clint! Are you even listening to me?" Tasha's voice cut through his thoughts. "Sorry, Tasha" Clint said meekly.

* * *

**Percy** looked at his girlfriend through the picture. "Come on, wise girl! Nico and Thalia are coming! _Why _won't you come with us? It's a new place!" "Fine, seaweed brain." Annabeth huffed under her breath. "I'll come. See you in five!" She smiled at him, and swiped her hand through the mist.

* * *

**Clint** was zoning out-again. His ADHD **(A.N.i dk if this is true, but it fits...) **was making him jumpy and nervous, sensitive to every sound or sight. But when he saw four demigods he KNEW walk into the shwarma place, he had to smile. This was gonna be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Clint** excused himself from the table with a "be right back." and walked over to the demigods table. "hey guys" he said, smiling. "Sup?"

* * *

**Natasha **looked at her partner, frowning. first he zones out, and doesn't listen to anything she says, and then he gets up, and walks over to someone else's table, and sits down there. What was up with him?

* * *

**Percy** looked up at Clint. "sup, _hawkeye_?"Clint smirked. "Nothing much, _perceus" _annabeth_, _nico, and Thalia groaned. This would take a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.**

**hey guys! Leorocks5, here. Thanks to the two peeps that reviewed! Also, I realized that I ha have forgotten the disclaimer, so...last I looked, I was a teenaged girl, NOT two men who own the best stories in the world. Plus...this is my first fanfic, so sorry if this is a little short. Now... On with the story! :) **

* * *

**Percy **looked at Clint, trying hard not to laugh. EVERY time they saw each other, they went through this.

"Legoloss"

"seaweed brain" (hey! (Annabeth))

**"**tweetie"

**"**kelp for brains" (hey! again, this time from Thalia)

percy opened his mouth to retort, but was beat to the gun by Clint, who said: "okay, okay! You win... Have you been taking 'name lessons' (he made quotation marks with his fingers) from tony stark?" "Nah" percy grinned. "I just looked up all the names he calls you on deadulus's computer." He listed a few, just to rub it in Clint's face. "...arrow..." Clint face palmed. "Wow... I never knew he had so many, or that they're on the internet." He laughed. "Oh, well...So. On other subjects, how's my cabin doin' with out me?

* * *

**Natasha **sighed, and looked, again, at her Boyfriend. She frowned suspiciously as she watched him lean in, say something, listen, and laugh. Waiiit a second. LAUGHED? Clint Barton never, EVER laughed in public. Something was up, and just like she was trying to figure out were he went every weekend, she would figure this out.

* * *

**A.N.**

**virtual cookies to whoever can guess where Clint goes every weekend! REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps. Sorry, this isn't a chapter, will put one up tomorrow. Just want to say, virtual cookies to:**

**-jamylynrogers**

**-thehuntress101**

**-Nina1399**

**-Agent-Hamilton 123**

**-PJO is the best**

**thanks SO, SO, SO much reviewing!**

**p.s. answer is camp half blood! ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. this is the real chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I don't own pjo or marvel. :-(**

* * *

**Clint** leaned back in his chair, laughing as percy recounted the prank the stolls had played on his cabin. "The stolls were speaking in rhymes for two weeks! It was so funny! none of their sentences made any sense!" Percy said, laughing. Clint also laughed. "I never knew that dads curse lasted so long! What did they do?" "They ransacked the bows, and got them to say: 'squeak' whenever they were used. It was kind of funny, though." Thalia took this chance to change the subject. "soooooo, Clint, how's life at the tower?"

* * *

**Natasha **decided to do it. She told the team she would be back, and snaked her way over to the table silently, until she was standing right behind Clint. She heard him say: 'so Tony goes over to Fury, and says some really loong words to his face, and walks out. And fury just stares after him, and then walks out muttering, I hate it when he does that.' Natasha spoke up. "Barton, what do you think your doing? That's confidential!" Clint turned around, and Natasha saw the blood drain from his face. "Tasha? What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Clint** had been telling some hysterical story's of life at the tower, when he heard a voice from behind him say: 'Barton, what do you think your doing? That's confidential!' He whipped around, and felt the blood drain out of his face as he beheld the person in front of him. "Tasha? What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.**

**hey guys! I've been getting a lot of complaints about the length, so I made this longer. Hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or marvel.**

**_bold/italics=Greek _**

* * *

**Natasha** looked cooly at Clint, her 'I'm a secret agent, and you won't break me' face already in place. "What am I doing here? Well, when I realized that one of the team was gone for, (she fiened looking at her watch) 45 minutes, I decided to go look for him. And I find him, CONVERSING with TEENAGERS he clearly KNOWS WELL! I'm waiting for an explanation, Barton." "Look, Tasha." Clint said. "Now isn't the time, or place, to talk. Gather the team, and meet me at avengers tower in five minutes. I promise, we'll tell you everything." Percy looked at Clint, worriedly. "_**we can't tell them!"**_percy said. Clint answered, _**"we HAVE to, percy. Besides, the team has a god on it. They'll believe us." "But Chiron..." "Never mind that, percy. We'll kill that monster when we get there. And besides, whenever did you become one to follow the rules? We'll be fine."**_percy nodded,though he still looked unconvinced. Clint turned to Nico. _**"can you shadow-travel us there?"**_Nico nodded, but said, **_"I have a better idea. Percy, call your dog for me, could ya?"_** As the gang walked towards the huge dog, Nico explained, **_"if I shadow traveled all of us, I would have to make two trips. Mrs.O'leary can carry all of us without batting an_** **_eyelid." _**They climbed on, and Mrs.O'leary bounded into the shadows. Within ten seconds, they were there.

* * *

**Percy **looked around at the mixed-up jumble of people sitting in the living room nervously. _'Now is as good as ever'_ he thought, and began with "Soooooo...What do you all know about greek mythology?"

* * *

**Wellllllllllll...REVIEW! I'll give out virtual cookies!**

**P.S. is this long enough? 337 words!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peeps! 20 reviews! Woohoo, go me! Disclaimer: it hurts to say it, I wish I didn't have to...I don't own PJO or marvel. Boohoo.**

* * *

_previously on avatar_ **(haha, I'm so funny!)** _percy: so...what do you know about Greek mythology?_

* * *

**Steve** raised his hand. "You mean, like, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades?" Thunder boomed in the distance. Steve, along with the rest of the avengers, looked at Thor. He shrugged. "It was not me" then they all looked at the so called 'Greeks'. They noticed that they had all rolled their eyes. "Dad!" the avengers looked at the girl who had screamed- Talia? No, _Thalia._ they looked at her, then looked at Clint like, _'huh?' _he just smiled at them, and turned to the girl on his right-the blonde one. "Annabeth?" 'Annabeth' quickly picked up were 'Percy' had left off. "Maybe you shouldn't say those names near us. But, what my boyfriend was trying to say, was, these 'myths' aren't myths. They're real." There was a awkward silence, and then Tony burst out laughing. "Your kidding me, right?" Percy looked at him, absolutely serious. "They're real. I've seen them. Met them. Talked to them." Then he cracked his lopsided grin. "Nearly gotten killed by some of them, too." He looked at Annabeth meanfully. She laughed. "Okay, then" Tony said. "Say I believe you. Who're your parents?" Annabeth looked at Clint, who nodded. She stood.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena"

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon"

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades"

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus"

Clint was last. He looked squarely at Natasha, and said: "Clint Barton, son of Apollo"

* * *

5 minutes later, the avengers and the demigods were standing on the roof of avenger tower. "Okay." Tony said. "A few rules: 1) no destroying my tower. 2) if you do ANY damage, you pay for repairs. And, 3) excite me!" Thalia leaned over to Percy. "Who does this guy think he is?" Clint, who had been watching this exchange, leaned over and said: "genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, superhero, owner of half the world...**(a.n. did i get this right?)** The list goes on and on" Thalia giggled. "Well?" The demigods looked at each other, then decided: power battle. In seconds, Thalia and Nico were soaked, percy nearly got fried, and Thalia and percy were surrounded by darkness. The battle lasted, maybe, 5 minutes, but at the end, Nico and Thalia were passed out on the ground, percy standing on top of them. He looked up. "I win" hyphen he whistled. A big, black, form appeared out of the sky, and landed next to percy. "avengers, meet Blackjack. Blackjack, say hi." The horse whinnied. "No you can't have any donuts! And don't call me boss!" The horse whinnied again. "No, your not" the horse gave him a look. Percy glared at him then said, "That's another gift from Poseidon. I can talk to, and understand, horses. Blackjack is my donut-crazy horse." The horse whinnied at him. "NO! Give up on the stupid donuts! What is it with you and donuts?!" The horse looked offended, and flew off the roof. Tony laughed. "Can you really understand that thing?" "Yep." Percy answered. "Always have been able, probably always will." Tony whistled. "I'm impressed" Percy grinned and looked at him. "Should we go back in, then?" he turned and went back in, four demigods and five open-mouthed avengers following.

* * *

**what do you think? Review and tell me! **

**P.S. 600 words! What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey peeps! Sorry I'm late with updating, kinda got a little bit grounded, so, sorry.**

**disclaimer: do i look like I own marvel or PJO to you?**

* * *

**Percy** lounged on one of Tony Starks 'million dollar' couches. "Sooo...Any questions?" Thor raised his hand. "what are your titles?" Percy just looked at him, while the other 4 demigods rolled on the floor, laughing. "An-Any a question you co-could have asked, an-and it's the one- the one that'll keep us here for hours?" Thalia choked out between spasms. Percy glared at her. She glared back at him, then got ahold of herself and said:

"Thalia grace, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of artemis, savior of Olympus"

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, ghost king, savior of Olympus"

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, official architect of Olympus, finder of the athenos parthanos, one of the seven, savior of Olympus"

Percy looked at Clint, like, _do I have to do this? _Clint nodded, smirking. Percy took a deep breath.

"Percy Jackson, finder of Zeus's lightning bolt, finder of the Golden Fleece, defeater of Kronos, savior of Olympus, defeater of Gaea, one of the seven, holder of the Achilles curse-"

he was cut off by a loud alarm. "J.A.R.V.I.S?" Tony said, to apparently no one, "what is that?" A sleek, British voice came out of the wall, making the demigods jump. "I do not know, Mr. Stark. It does not look like a monster I know." At this the demigods jumped out of their seats, and ran to the window. Outside the window, a hydra, and four hellhounds were standing under the window. After Gaea's defeat, there had been more monsters trying to kill demigods. It wasn't unnatural to see five, or six, ganging up on a few demigods.

* * *

"Hades." Percy said under his breath. Nico looked at him."can we please not use my dads name in vain?" he said. "Fine. What do you want me to say...taurus?" Annabeth ignored them. "Okay. Percy, take the hydra. Try not to get killed in the process, Kay? Nico, Thalia Clint, and I will take-" "Hey! What about us?" Tony stood up, arms crossed. "Tony... Stay out of this. This isn't your fight." Clint said also crossing his arms. Natasha stood up besides Tony. "Barton. We're a team. Your fight is our fight. we're helping. Period." Clint looked like he wanted to argue, but Annabeth interrupted. "Okay. New plan..."

* * *

**haha! Cliffy! Review if you want to know what the plan is! It's not revealed until I get at least 5 more reviews! Mwa ha ha ha!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, people! Look at this; I've survived falling off the face of the earth! Yeah, right. Blame all the stuff I have to do *read: homework*, and writers block. Special thanks to purplenutella for helping me on that. soo... Here's the chapter. Sorry it's late. -leorocks5**

**disclaimer: if I owned PJO or marvel, don't you think I would have better things to do then writing on fanfiction? Like, writing HOH, for instance? **

* * *

**Annabeth**

"Okay. New plan." Annabeth looked at Percy. "Can you take two hellhounds by yourself, or do you need help?" Percy smiled, grimly. "I'm okay." "Good. Then Thalia, Nico, and I***** will take the other two" she turned to the Avengers. "Can you take the hydra?" Steve shuddered******, but nodded. Natasha looked at him. "Cap', maybe you should sit this one out." Steve shook his head. "No, Nat. Sorry." Bruce raised his hand. "I'd like to stay on the sidelines, actually." He turned to Steve. "You're welcome to join me" Steve shook his head again, looking determined. "Okay, then." Annabeth looked around at everyone. "Suit up, and meet us back here in 5.

* * *

**Thalia**

Minutes later, Thalia looked around at the strange 'suits' the avengers were wearing; A iron robot, a suit of 'spangles', as Tony called them, and Clint and Natasha, dressed in black suits, Clint wearing Greek armour over his. Bruce was in some lab, working on something only Tony would understand. Thor was, thankfully, nowhere to be seen; Norse gods and Greek ones had some very bad history. True, it had been funny to see the avengers flinch when she pulled up aegis, but only she and percy actually had their shields with them. Demigods always carried their weapons with them; that was their first rule for survival, and no sane demigod would leave without their weapons, but armor was to heavy to lug around, even though there's always a 75% chance of being attacked. She looked at her friends. "Looks like we're doin' this the old way, guys." They nodded. It was on.

* * *

**Percy**

Percy was the first one out the door. He had gotten over his 'particularity' over killing hellhounds; Mrs.O'Leary was one of a kind. He distracted two of them, killing one in a matter of seconds. The other one seemed smarter-darting in and out, trying to scratch o bite him, but staying out of the range of his sword. Thankfully, Percy had gotten back the curse of Achilles, otherwise he would have been dog meat. Then he got one of his famous stupid ideas. He ran straight at the dog, and as it moved, changed directions and rolled under its soft under-belly. He stabbed upwards, and the dog crumbled to dust on top of him.******* He groaned softly. "Ick. Monster guts." Annabeth looked briefly at him and laughed softly, then stabbed at the hellhound she was working on. Percy looked around, then headed towards the Hydra. "Clint! Make sure-" he was cut off as he watched Steve throw his shield, cutting of one of its heads. Two more grew back. "Not to do that" he finished under his breath, then ran to join the fight.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

***- ever since Gaea was defeated, monsters had gotten harder to kill, so it was wise to make groups of 2 or 3 demigods to fight a monster.**

****- Steve's enemy in the 40s was called the hydras... Bad memory lane.**

*****- virtual cookies to those who can tell me where this 'stupid idea' comes from in the books!**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? I need at least 5 more reviews before I put up another chappi! So review! The little blue-green button calls!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I finally got up to updating! Go me!**

**disclaimer: I don't own PJO or marvel**

* * *

Percy

Percy looked at the hydra. He ran towards the avengers, darted into the center, and started slashing at the body, fending off the heads with his shield. "Tony!" He yelled. "I'm gonna start cutting off the heads. When I do, fire your reactor-beams into the stumps before they can grow back!" Tony nodded, looking surprised at being ordered around by a 'kid'. Percy started cutting off the heads, with Tony flanking him, firing reactor beams from his hands. In minutes, the hydra was dust on the ground. Percy walked over to his friends, dug around in his pocket, and came up with a Baggie of ambrosia. "Knew I had it in here." He took a piece and offered it to them. "Want some?" Annabeth took, passed it to Thalia, who took and passed it to Nico. Nico took a piece and threw it back to percy, who offered it to Clint. "Want?" "No thanks." Clint declined. "I have." He took out a Baggie similar to Percy's. Percy put his bag away. "Well," Tony said, walking up to them. "That was... Interesting." Clint rolled his shoulders back uncomfortably. "Try living like that. Fighting for your life, every day, all the time. You wouldn't find it so interesting"

* * *

Minutes later, sitting in Stark tower, Tony still looked surprised. "You live like that?" Natasha slumped on the couch, nursing her broken ribs. "Shut it, Stark." She groaned. "That was HORRIBLE." Nico pressed his arm against his side, trying to stop the blood flowing from a bite in his side. He looked even more deathly pale than he normally did. "Trust me, it doesn't get any easier when your used to it." The rest of the avengers, Annabeth, and Thalia were covered in scratches. Percy didn't have a scratch on him, as usual. Tony looked jealous, but didn't say anything, to EVERYONE'S surprise. Percy looked at him, knowing immediately what he was thinking. "You want to take a dip in the Styx? That place is a acid bath." Tony looked surprised, but remained silent. Clint had a long scratch down his leg, but he stood up. "Okay. Now, what's our next move? You all know about us... Well, everyone but Thor. Anyways-" He was cut off by a loud rumble of thunder. Everyone looked at Thalia, who shrugged. "Wasn't me." So then who was it?

* * *

**Kinda short. Sorry! *dodges virtual tomato* 'Hey!' Next up is Thor; in case you didn't realize. He was the thunder, not Thalia or Zeus. I hope you all realized, though; I thought it was kind of obvious. Enjoy, and REVIEW!**

**P.S. tell me in a review: choose one!**

**A) Thor knows about the demigods, and knew Clint was one all along.**

**B) The PJO crew has to tell Thor their story, and Clint reveals he's a demigod, too**

**C) Thor knows percy and co.**

**D) Thor hates the PJO clan (this one may lead to a fight)**

**Tell me! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey people! I'm finally updating! Yay!**

**disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the avengers!**

* * *

**Virtual cookies!**

**Hey people. I know I forgot to do this, so... Virtual cookies (::) to:**

**-Angryelf**

**-Jayjackson**

**-Guest**

**-Guest**

**-Sapphire-eyed-cat**

**-Number1bookworm**

**-Beckiwriter**

**-Lady Ash**

**-Guinea. Pig. Ninja.**

**-prankster105**

**The answer was with the giant crab on Kronos's ship, the Princess Andromeda.**

**Also, half a cookie (:/:) to all those that may have guessed wrong. You know who you are. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**P.s.- the winner of the poll was (C), and I'm adding in a bit of (D). Here goes!**

* * *

A man flew in, completely shattering the window, red cape flowing, hammer raised. He was yelling something Tony couldn't make out. The demigods jumped up, hands (not so discreetly) on their weapons. Tony smirked and got up, putting on a mock annoyed face. At the same time, though, he put his hand out, telling the demigods to sit down. "Thor, how many times have I told you?! Use the door, NOT the window!" "My apologies, Man of Iron." "Again, it's just Tony." Tony rolled his eyes and sat down. Thor gazed around at his fellow teammates, then narrowed his eyes at the demigods. "You..."

Percy was immediately back on his feet. His hands fanned out behind him, hands still lingering on their weapons. He narrowed his eyes at the god. "Yes, me." He crossed his arms. "Long time no see, Thor." He could recall their last meeting perfectly; the last time they had run into each other, he and his friends had nearly demolished one of the 7 wonders of the world. "When was it last? Oh, yeah, I remember- when you nearly killed us in China*."

Thor growled, deep in his throat. "It was not my fault-it was hers." He pointed at Thalia, who completely LOST IT. "Oh yeah?" She shouted, "well, I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't deliberately provoked me, you mangy little-" "Thalia!" Percy said sharply, "control yourself!" But Thor had risen to his full hight. In a low, menacing tone of voice, he said, "No. Finnish that sentence, daughter of Zeus, and I swear by Odin's throne-" This time it was Tony who interrupted. "Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa. I get that you guys have some problems with each other, but, please. I've already rebuilt this tower once because of fighting gods. Next time I have to, the 24 million dollars will be out of your payment. Since I'm pretty sure you don't want to pay me that much, uhh, can we call truce?" Thalia looked like she wanted to retort, but Percy put out his hand warningly. "Thalia..." "Fine." She huffed. "Truce." She sat down again, the demigods all collapsing onto couches. "Good!" Tony said. "Now, Thor..." "Truce." Thor sat down opposite the demigods. Clint nodded. "Let's talk."

Clint watched Thor's expression as he revealed his 'secret identity' as a Greek demigod. To his (only slight) dismay, the god didn't even look surprised. "I did know that." He rumbled in his booming voice. "You had that smell." Percy muttered something in Greek under his breath that sent all the demigods into hysterics. Once Clint had regained himself, Tony leaned towards him. "What'd he say?" Clint laughed again. "What he said was: 'Yeah. I've been told I smell.'" Thor turned on percy. "Keep your tongue, son of Poseidon." "Fine, fine." Percy rolled his eyes. "Can we get on with it?" Natasha sounded annoyed. "I have stuff to do." "Yes, fine." Thor said. "Demigods, I will not kill you THIS time. Do NOT cross paths with me again." Then he flew back out the already shattered window. "Well!" Tony said, standing up for the third time, "That was certainly interesting, but until we get this window fixed, we will have numerous problemo's." He turned to the demigods. "You owe me 10,000 dollars." He was joking but Percy shook his head. "I have a better idea." He took out his iPhone and pressed a few buttons. "Leo?" He said. "We need mechanical help. Can you meet us at Avengers Tower?" He listened for a few minutes, then smiled. "Thanks, man. See ya." He turned to the avengers. "Now, we wait."

* * *

**And Enter Leo! Ye gods, I love that dude. Hey, here's a question for you, readers:**

**Should Tony and Leo hit it off immediately? Or should they spend the day trying to out-annoy the other? Tell me!**

**Oh, by the way: should I bring in Piper and Jason, too? Tell meeeee!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Leorocks5**


End file.
